Dance Move
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Soonyoung membuat gerakan special untuk kesayangannya, apa diterima? [SVT's SoonHoon fic]


Dance Move

 _miss typo(s), bahasa tidak baku_

Dormlife; BoysLove; SVT

* * *

Saat itu ruang latihan untuk salah satu grup lelaki asuhan Pledis Entertaiment sedang lowong, sepi tidak ada yang ramai-ramai. Tau sendiri 'kan bagaimana ramainya sebuah ruangan yang berisi tiga belas lelaki dewasa, apalagi kalau didalamnya terdapat seorang yang kelebihan hormon kebahagiaan dan parahnya grup ini tidak hanya memiliki satu, tapi tiga. Coba bayangkan tiga perusuh yang akan selalu membuatmu bahagia nyaris kesal setiap hari. Ya coba bayangkan saja. Oh tidak, tidak perlu membayangkan karena kita tidak akan membicarakan mereka omong-omong. Mari kembali ke ruang latihan yang lenggang itu lagi. Disana hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja, disebut beberapa saja karena memang hanya ada tiga. Lalu yang sepuluh? Yang pasti dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tiga orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anggota dari tim penampilan, dikarenakan mereka merencanakan 'balik' dalam waktu dekat maka mereka yang berada di tim penampilan sadar diri dan merasa bertanggung jawab dengan penampilan grupnya sehingga saat ini mereka sedang berjuang keras membuat gerakan-gerakan memukau. Sebenarnya tim ini memiliki empat anggota hanya saja yang satu masih dalam masa pemulihan dari cedera, kasihan kalau disuruh ikut membuat gerakan, yang ada makin jadi saja cederanya nanti dan hal ini bisa membuat penggemar mereka makin khawatir, tidak terimakasih. Terlihat di dalam ruangan tersebut tiga orang yang sedang mnghadap cermin besar khas dari sebuah ruang latihan. Gerakan mereka yang diiringi musik terlihat begitu sinkron dan apik, pada beberapa bagian terlihat mereka akan berbeda gerakan, sepertinya akan ada pembagian. Begitu musik selesai bermain, mereka yang berakhir duduk menjadi terlentang dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Wow." Satu kata pertama yang keluar setelah sekian menit menetralkan laju pernafasan mereka.

"Aku merasa seperti orang tua." Salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki hidung paling menonjol merubah posisi menjadi tengkurap.

"Kau 'kan memang sudah tua hyung." Diketahui yang paling jauh dari langit menimpali dengan wajah 'terima saja takdirmu.'

"Wah wah Chan-ah, kau mentang-mentang sudah dua puluh mulai berani ya." Si hidung menonjol tidak terima.

"Loh? Aku 'kan sudah berani dari dulu hyung, buktinya aku tidak takut hantu."

"Oh begitu ya?" terlihat yang diledek bangkit dari baringannya bermaksud menghampiri yang mengejek.

"Wow wow wow wow, tunggu sebentar hyung, aku tidak bermaksud!" Chan pun dengan sigap bangkit dari baringannya saat merasa bahaya mengancamnya.

Setelahnya terjadi adegan kejar mengejar yang terlihat begitu sengit dengan Chan yang akan melompati bangku seperti adegan yang biasa muncul di film-film action kesukaan Soonyoung dan Jun yang dengan beringasnya menyingkirkan barang-barang yang menghalangi aksi mengejar Chan. Ia agak sensitif dengan topik tua karena menurutnya tua itu tidak keren, keriputnya disana-sini. Jun mana mau disamakan dengan yang begitu. Oke Jun, harusnya kau santai saja, kalaupun tua tapi kau tetap tampan apa salahnya? Oh dan omong-omong tentang Soonyoung, dia malas meladeni tingkah teman timnya, sudah biasa, saking biasanya sampai lelah. Ia hanya mau istirahat untuk esok hari yang pasti akan sibuk mengajarkan gerakan kepada teman-teman grupnya. Oleh karena itu dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan teman timnya yang masih betah kejar-mengejar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya studio. Iya itu memang studio kok. Kenapa Soonyoung pergi ke studio dan bukannya asrama mereka sedangkan dirinya mengeluhkan lelah? Jawabannya ya karena ada pacarnya disana. Soonyoung memang lelah makanya butuh _cuddling_. Ia membuka pintu studio itu dan menemukan si mungil kesayangan grupnya sedang memainkan ponsel dengan wajah serius dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut ditambah dengan keningnya yang berkerut dan berbaring terlentang di sofa. Didengar dari suara yang keluar dari ponselnya, Soonyoung rasa manisnya ini sedang bermain game. Tanpa basa-basi Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dan menubrukkan badannya pada seseorang yang ia bilang mungil tapi masih saja tega menindihnya.

"WOY!" Jihoon menyalak, bukan, bukan karena terkejut—ia tadi sempat melirik pada pintu yang terbuka—hanya saja si Soonyoung ini dengan tidak tahu dirinya menubrukkan badan pada Jihoon yang berbaring terlentang memegang ponsel, otomatis tangannya tersenggol, untung Jihoon punya reflek baik memegang ponselnya erat-erat, sehingga tidak sempatlah benda persegi pipih itu menubruk wajahnya. Kalian bisa bayangkan 'kan bagaimana sakitnya itu. Jihoon mendengus saat dirasa Soonyoung tidak bergerak dari posisinya setelah menubruknya. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini Jihoon berbaring terlentang dengan tangan kiri tertindih tubuh Soonyoung diantara tubuh mereka dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam ponsel berada diatas punggung Soonyoung dan Soonyoung dengan posisi tengkurap diatas tubuh Jihoon, tidak seluruhnya tenang saja, ia masih sedikit tahu diri kalau pacarnya ini mungil, takut patah tulang. Berlebihan memang, tapi ya itulah Soonyoung. Oke jadi betis Soonyong hingga kakinya masih mengambang diudara jadi hanya badannya saja yang ia jatuhkan, lutunya ia tumpukan di lengan sofa. Walau begini ia bisa sampai dada Jihoon, ingat 'kan Jihoon mungil?

"Heh sipit!—"

"Kau juga sipit." Soonyong mengangkat wajahnya yang semula terbenam pada dada Jihoon.

Jihoon melotot, _menggeplak_ kepala Soonyoung dan berucap, "sialan!" Soonyoung menggerung tanda tidak terima.

"Kalau lelah itu kembali ke asrama bukan malah merecokiku disini! Lagipula kau berkeringat Kwon Soonyoung. Ugh menjijikan!" Jihoon marah-marah sembari membebaskan tangannya yang terhimpit dan berusaha mengambil handuk kecil di nakas dekat sofa. Sengaja disiapkan memang. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Soonyoung yang notabenenya manja terlebih saat lelah dan akan menghampiri Jihoon di studio maka tersedialah handuk bersih selalu di studio ini.

"Tidak ada Jihoon kalau di asrama." Soonyoung mencoba memeluk pacarnya ini. Jihoon mendengus,tangannya sibuk mengelapi keringat pacarnya.

"Ji, aku lelah."

"Yasudah istirahat." Jihoon mengusak surai lembab Soonyoung untuk yang terakhir kali memastikan surainya bersih dari keringat dan meletakkan kembali handuk kecil tersebut ke tempat semula. Melihat Soonyoung yang menyamankan posisi di atas dadanya Jihoon berinisiatif memeluk kepala Soonyoung dan mengelusnya lembut. Soonyoung menganggapnya sebagai gerakan lullaby dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah denguran halus Soonyoung. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya akan menyusul karena hari memang sudah larut. Masalah mereka akan kembali ke asrama atau tidak itu bisa nanti, lagipula mereka sering tidak pulang ke asrama jadi tak apa.

* * *

"Jadi saat bagian Jeonghan hyung nanti ada pembagian, jadi kita buat seperti gelombang. Mengerti?" Soonyoung menjelaskan, anggota yang lain pun mengangguk paham. Soonyoung pun sibuk menjelaskan gerakan-gerakan dibantu oleh anggota tim penampilan lainnya.

"Lalu saat bagian Wonu dan Seungcheol hyung, pasukannya ada Jisoo hyung, Mingyu, Seokmin, Chan, Jihoon dan Jun. Jadi posisinya Mingyu dan Jisoo hyung dibelakang, lalu yang bernyanyi di tengah dan lainnya berada di samping." Soonyoung memberi arahan sembari memberi contoh posisinya pada anggota yang bersangkutan.

"Selanjutnya, Jisoo hyung dan Mingyu nanti gerakannya begini," Soonyoung mencontohkan gerakannya, "tapi kalian tetap berdiri, oke?" setelah Soonyoung mendapatkan anggukan dari kedunya, ia beralih pada keempat anggota lainnya.

"Nah untuk kalian, gerakannya seperti Chan dan Jun." Yang namanya terpanggil segera mencontohkan gerakannya.

"Seokmin-ah, kau nanti posisinya sama seperi Chan dan Jihoon kau seprti Jun oke?" Yang disebut mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba!" Soonyoung memberi perintah, musik dinyalakan, gerakan pun dimulai.

"Assa! Bagus. Kalian cepat paham, aku bangga." Soonyoung pura-pura terharu dan menghapus air mata imajiner.

"Baiklah ayo dilanjut yang lainnya." Soonyoung kembali memberi perintah. Latihan pun dilanjut hingga berjam-jam kemudian.

* * *

"Baiklah, kerja bagus semuanya! Mari istirahat satu jam." Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, para anggota bertepuk tangan dan menghambur ke berbagai arah. Ada yang mencari minum, langsung berbaring kelelahan dan ada pula yang keluar ruangan. Lapar katanya.

Jihoon salah satu anggota yang memilih mencari minum dan duduk bersandar pada cermin besar di dalam ruang latihan ini. Ia meminum banyak air dan mencoa rileks. Beberapa detik kemudian kegiatannya terganggu oleh kehadiran dari seseorang yang saat latihan tadi sibuk memberi arahan ini itu. Orang tersebut mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Jihoon dan menghela nafas berat. Jihoon yang melihat itu memberikan botol air mineralnya yang diterima oleh orang tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Ji," panggil Soonyoung.

"Hm?"

"Barusan aku berfikir, aku punya gerakan baru untukmu. Sebenarnya bukan baru, hanya perbaikan."

"Seperti apa?" Jihoon memandang Soonyoung penasaran.

"Begini," Soonyoung bangkit.

"Saat rap Wonu dan Seungcheol hyung semestinya kau bangkit begini 'kan?" Soonyoung menunjukkan gerakan bangkit dari duduk yang didahului dengan bagian kelelakinya, "nah gerakan perbaikannya itu seperi ini," Soonyoung kembali mengambil posisi duduk dan menunjukkan gerakan bangkit yang hampir mirip seperti tadi hanya saja kali ini bagian kelelakiannya tidak didahului melainkan ia menumpukan lutut kirinya dan bangkit dengan tangan kanan mengepal. Jihoon menatapnya ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya nanti saat berlatih lagi?"

"Loh, 'kan sudah kubilang gerakan ini untukmu."

"Hanya untukku?"

"Tentu saja." Soonyoung mengangguk kalem.

"Kenapa hanya untukku? Jun tidak? Posisi kami sama 'kan?" Jihoon mulai curiga.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, Jun sudah bagus dengan gerakan yang lama."

"Lalu maksudmu aku tidak bagus dengan gerakan seperti itu?" Jihoon tidak terima.

"Bukan! Kau sangat bagus dengan gerakan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Haduh Ji, kalau gerakanmu seperti itu kau akan memamerkan propertiku!"

Jihoon mengernyit, "properti?"

"Uh-huh." Soonyoung mengangguk semangat.

"Properti apa? Memang aku akan mengenakan sesuatu milikmu?" Jihoon masih mengernyit heran.

"Bukan mengenakan, kau bahkan lahir bersamanya." Soonyoung menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sesuatu diantara kedua kaki Jihoon yang menyila. Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung dan matanya membulat. Mengambil botol air mineral di dekatnya dan memukulkan ke kepala Soonyoung.

"Heh sialan! Propertimu apanya?! Jelas-jelas ini menggantung padaku. Ini milikku! Dasar mesum." Jihoon dengan beringas memukulkan botol tersebut ke tubuh Soonyoung, wajahnya memerah. Entah malu atau marah, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Eh, aduh, Ji, aduh sakit." Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon yang memukuli tubuhnya.

"Itukan sudah jadi propertiku juga! Mana sudi aku memamerkannya pada yang lain, walaupun itu Carat!" Soonyoung menatap mata Jihoon serius. Wajah Jihoon semakin memerah kini hingga telinganya. Kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya memukul Soonyoung dengan botol air mineral. Mengacuhkan pandangan anggota lainnya yang seperti berkata 'mereka mulai lagi'.

* * *

"Yuhu guys! Sudah satu jam, mari berlatih kembali dan memebahagiakan hati Carat!" Soonyoung berteriak semangat yang dibalas dengan kata 'yosh!', 'ayo semangat!', 'mari membuat Carat bangga!', dan 'hwaiting' dari para anggotanya. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat bersemangat walaupun kelelahan, wajah mereka ceria-ceria sekali. Kecuali Jihoon sepertinya. Ia masih tidak terima dengan 'gerakan perbaikan' yang Soonyoung berikan padanya.

Kali ini mereka berlatih dari awal lagu hingga akhir. Belum terlalu lancar sih memang. Karena itulah tujuanya berlatih. Saat sampai bagian rap Seungcheol dan Wonwoo terdengar protesan anggota.

"Loh loh Jihoon hyung! Kok gerakanmu begitu?" Seungkwan menegur.

"Wah kukira aku salah lihat, ternyata Jihoon memang berbeda gerakannya." Jeonghan menambahi.

"Iya Jihoon hyung, kau harusnya 'kan bergerak seperti Jun, Chan dan Seokmin." Myungho ikut menimpali.

Semua perkataan anggota ini dibalas Jihoon dengan wajah datar dan ucapan, "tanyakan saja pada dia!" Jihoon menunjuk Soonyoung yang tersenyum jenaka.

"Sudah-sudah. Jihoon sudah benar kok. Ia tidak salah." Soonyoung angkat bicara.

"Tapi—" Seungkwan masih bersikukuh.

"Sst! Tidak ada protes." Soonyoung memotong dengan tegas. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengusak surai Jihoon gemas.

"Apa-apaan itu." Keluh anggota lainnya.

* * *

-end-

* * *

Halo, hehe.

Lama sekali tidak mampir kemari, ada yang rindu tidak? Karena aku rindu kalian. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada ya?

Jadi, aku memutuskan menulis ini karena aku sedang libur dan aku boring. Lalu juga karena aku sudah kembali lagi membaca di ffn yang setelah sekian lama aku tinggalin buat baca di wtp wkwk, mian. Kemudian ini mendorongku untuk menulis kembali, yey! Siapa senang? Lalu apakah disini ada yang sadar kalau gerakan jihun yang bangkit dari kubur—eh, duduk maksudnya yang waktu bagian rap wonu scoups itu beda sendiri? Karena aku lihat emg gitu, di mcd, showchamp, dan dance practice semua seperti itu lalu muncullah imajinasi-imajinasi sunhunku wkwk, ya begitulah. apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? setelah aku baca lagi sepertinya iya hehe, tapi aku malas menambahkan, jadi maaf? /mencoba aegyo/

Oh ya, aku ini kan masih menjadi siswa peralihan dari yang biasa menjadi maha, jadi mugkin memang akan sibuk—sekali—karena bidangku yang memang menyita banyak sekali waktu, hiks. Jadi aku bakal jarang sekali membuat ff lagi, maaf semuanya. Doakan lancar semua kehidupan rl ku yah?

Terimakasih /cium/

.

Kritik dan sarannya kutunggu~

* * *

Omake

"Yuhu guys! Sudah satu jam, mari berlatih kembali dan memebahagiakan hati Carat!" Soonyoung berteriak semangat yang dibalas dengan kata 'yosh!', 'ayo semangat!', 'mari membuat Carat bangga!', dan 'hwaiting' dari para anggotanya. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat bersemangat walaupun kelelahan, wajah mereka ceria-ceria sekali. Kecuali Jihoon sepertinya. Ia masih tidak terima dengan 'gerakan perbaikan' yang Soonyoung berikan padanya.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dan memegang pundaknya dan menatapnya tepat dimata, "ingat Ji, gerakanmu sudah aku perbaiki. Kita akan ada promosi, aku tidak ingin khilaf."

Jihoon mendengus dan membalas 'hm' atas _wanti-wanti_ dari pacarnya yang mesum ini. Sebenarnya 'gerakan perbaikan' yang Soonyoung berikan tidak terlalu buruk. Menurutnya malah memudahkannya karena ya Jihoon 'kan tidak sebegitu mahirnya saat dance apalagi yang seksi, malu dia. Jadi ya Jihoon lumayan bersyukur sih. Untung pacarnya Soonyoung, hehe. Jihoon tersenyum dan terkekeh dalam hati.

"Tapi kau yang ambil resiko kalau nanti aku diprotes!" Jihoon mengancam, matanya sedikit membulat mencoba terlihat mengintimidasi dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung di depan hidung Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang menemukan tingkah pacarnya ini menggemaskan terkekeh dan mengusak gemas surai hitamnya.

"Oke sayang." Soonyoung mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju.


End file.
